1. Field
The following description relates to a multimedia reproduction device and a disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio/video (AV) players are multimedia reproduction devices that include a disc driving mechanism and an analog AV generation unit configured to generate an AV output signal reproduced from a disc. The disc driving mechanism is used only for general multimedia reproduction devices.
A 9.5 mm slim or half/height (H/H) optical disc drive for use in a laptop or desktop computer includes a so-called front-end part. Processing of a back-end part, i.e., AV signals, is performed using a digital processor built in the laptop or desktop computer. Thus, such optical disc drives can be used based on a computer's characteristics and capabilities.